the_blu_dolphinfandomcom-20200214-history
Northern Meadows Mines
Northern Meadows Mines 'is a puzzle stage in The Legend of Dolphin. Finishing all the stages/levels will make you finish Her Blessing quest. History It is in Iruka's Meadows, which is belongs to Iruka and there was workers working on the mine before it was abanonded. It is unknown when it was abanonded, or how it get abanonded. Also, the mines are in Iruka's Meadows borders and Bonitatem borders same time, so before it was abanonded, there must be workers belong to Iruka and Bonitatem. Overview This temple(?) is easy for the beginners of the game, like a tutorial. We can consider the hardest stage is 2nd, and easiest is 3rd. Also, it has a large area in-game, cause we start from Iruka's Meadows and finish at Litore Bonitatem. Stages Level 0 - Entrance= Level 0 is the 0st stage in the Northern Meadows Mines. This level is actually not considered as a "level" cause only you have to do is find it and enter it. Finding it is actually really easy. When you see Joe, go under his resting place. After that, look at the ground, if it is rocky, that means you are closer to entrance. And if you see a cave-ish looking place, that's the entrance! |-| Level 1= This level is a bit challenging. Your goal is finding the path leads to the moving elevator, and the elevator sends you to the deeper part. But when you get to the elevator, you must be careful cause when the elevator moves, you can fall down and that means you have to start all over to finish Level 1's puzzle, thats the way makes that level a bit challenging too. IMPORNANT NOTE: At version 0.0.7 of TLoD, the script of moving part (the elevator) was broken so the moving part changed to a brigde for it. There is a maze, and you have to climb to it is walls. For find your path in this puzzle level, i requer to looking at that picture up (click it for a better experience). |-| Level 2= This level is pretty easy. Theres a invisible parkour and it's copy on another room. Look at the other room and do the parkour while looking at it. Parkours *Stairs **This is REALLY easy. Theres two stairs, and a small space between them. You can easily walk or jump. But i requer you to walk. *Two Blocks **This is easy too. When you finish the stairs, theres 2 blocks, one of them is at left, other one is at right. This is tricky cause theres only empty space in front of the character. *Block Jump **You must jump block to block for beat this, be careful, you can fall. *Rope **This can be challenging, cause the rope is invisible like rest of the parkour. Also the rope is so thin. Properties Size 34.4 (X), 0.2(Y), 0.4(Z) After that, you can go to the next stage. |-| Level 3= This level is about a puzzle. Theres 4 numbers and a code door. For find the code, you must find the numbers's names. When you zoom out with "I" (can be another key at another keyboards), you can see a 6','7,1''' and '''4. Now you know the numbers, now you must check the designs on them. 7','1 and 4''' has lava patterns but '''6 has a cobblestone pattern. That means the code has 3 digits and a number with 7,1 and 4. The possible numbers are: *'714' (which is the code) *741 *147 *174 *471 *417 After beating that level, you can go outside and you will be spawned at Litore Bonitatem, which is near the Wish Fountain and next to Bridge of Despair. |-| Planned Level 1= ---- ::::::: ''Reason: This information at that tabber is deleted, which is was in game, but deleted. In beta 0.0.2, there was another puzzle similar to current Level 1 puzzle at Northern Meadows Mines. It was like; your in a dark room, theres a big wall and a elevator moves to the wall. But that was deleted. ---- Category:Places Category:The Legend of Dolphin Places Category:Features has a deleted part